Ryou Goes Shopping
by silvercherries
Summary: a  short chapter about Ryou going to Walmart. remember this is the first chapter their will be plenty more mmmmm kay
1. Chapter 1

RYOU GOES SHOPPING 

"Nobody can beat the prices of Walmart, the Ziplockbags are like 50 off! Ziplock bags are like 1.00$ for like 10 000 bags and now that they're 50 off that means that there like (counts with fingers) uhhh... 50 cents!" Ryou shouted

"Sir if you wanted, you could get a free bottle of dish soap with that." the cashier exclaimed.

"OMG! Really, thats insane! That means that I could get about 10 000 ziplock bags and a bottle of dish soap for 50 cents"  
Ryou sqealed.

Ryou made his way back to the cafe but right as he got to the doors of the cafe he just remberd that he never even needed ziplock bags, or dish soap.What he really needed was twelve lemons and a package of tampons.

DAMNIT! Holy crap screw you Walmart with your low prices and your hipnotizing deals!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES** he he, that sounds so out of tune lets just call it... uhhh **STUFF THAT I WANT TO TELL YOU **yeah thats better

Ok I know it's short but it's the first chapter and just think, that means the next chapter will come out sooner!!!!!! please no really really bad flames like "beep you your story beeping sucks"  
sorry that my writing isnt the best ' , im working on it though -! but anyways review!!!!! even if you dont like it or if your just randomly reading Tokyo Mew Mew stories PS: sorry Ryou fans/ fangirls i just had to make fun of him.


	2. Chapter 2

RYOU GOES SHOPPING

chapter two/ 2/ II... lol im just bored

"Hey Ryou! Back so soon, did you get my tampons!" Ichigo called.

"Errrmmmmm uhhhh... no..."Ryou hesitated

"WHAT!!!!!!! Ryou im bleading all over the place and you couldn't give that just alittle concideration!!!!!!

If you didnt get the tampons what did you get!" ichigo screamed

"Ummmm i just got, Ziplockbags and... dish soap..."ryou mumbled

Ichigos eyes turned into blares of fire

"What is dish soap and Ziplock bags going to do!!!"ichigo screamed as she slowly walked towards him.

Uhhhhhhh i tell you i meant to get you your tampons its just, well you wont belive this but Walmart is tring to take over the world with its low prices and astonishing deals! I got hipnotized by there prices and bought the ziplock bags and dishsoap. Infact i have an idea who is behind this all...

--------------------------------------------------------------

STUFF THAT I WANT TO TELL YOU

well we just have to figure out who is behind this all now dont we. Its cool that these chapters are so short cause i get to have more chapters faster i know my wrighting isnt that good but you know what I DONT GIVE A DAMN! but i will still work on it. for you guys 333 lol oh and just if you where wondering 3 this is a heart i know it took me awile to figure that out too!

PS: thank you for the review oakysan 0108 and my friend kin number something...yeah AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh melissa's calling omg! (a friend) yes i have caller ID lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Is... Is... The happy face guy thats in almost all of the evil Wal mart comertials UUUGGGHHH gives me the qivers just thinking about him" Ryou anounced.

"No, I just know its not" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo paused and clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight.

"...I just have a bad feeling that its my worst emeny...general..."Ichigo anouced but then got interupted.

"Hey Ryou did you get my twelve lemons?" Zakuro interupted.

"Honey I didn't need to get any lemons cause well... Lifes full of lemons!!!! HA ha I pulled a funny!!!!!"Ryou laughed

Ryou started to laugh his ass off while Ichigo and Zakuro watched.

"Zakuro, what did you need those lemons for anyways?" Ichigo questioned

well I really only needed eleven lemons for a center piece I was going to make.I was going to put a bra on Ryou as he was sleeping and then cut the last lemon in half and put the halves in the bra to look like he was a lady. At the end of the next day i'd say that he looks good as a lady then he'd be running and screaming all around the cafe yelling "My woman hood is in bloom!!"hehe... yeah. Zakuro explained.

"Nice" Ichigo remarked.

**STUFF THAT I WANT TO TELL YOU**

ok!!!! thank you for the reviews everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just to tell you people the fourth chapter wont come out till Wednesday cause im not at my computer but while im not here i'll write the fourth, fith, sixth, seventh, and eighth chapters on paper so i can wright them faster on wednesday so yeah they will all be out on wednesday!!!!!! yay!!!

Anyways... Who is Ichigo's arch nemises? Stay tune to find out. ha ha ha aha ha ive always wanted to say that!!! **PS: PLEASE REVIEW **

**PSS: THANK YOU oakysan#... , kin#... , misha12, and ****funamon!!!!!! hee hee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RYOU GOES SHOPPING**

EVERYONE CAN YOU PLEASE... DO ME A GIGANTIC FAVOR!!!! AND WISH **kin#... ** A GOOD TRIP!!!!!!!! PLEASE JUST SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU SEND ONE MMM KAY!!!!!!!!! 

Once Ryou finally stopped laughing he stood up and dust himself off.

"Anyways, what were you saying Ichigo?"Ryou Questioned.

"huh, oh yeah! About who I think it is ermm what was I going to say? Uhhhhhhhhhh... Oh! Oh! I think its... The General Mills Company! They've been quiet for too long" Ichigo exclaimed

Zakuro started played dramatic music on a piano that came out of nowhere.

"No, it just cant be General Mills, there the maker of Coco Puffs and... Coco Puffs..." Ryou tried to explain.

Ryou sighed and took a long pause.

" ... "

"You see, I grew up with Coco Puffs... And, Coco Puffs grew up with me. I still remember the days when I'd wake up and open a fresh box of Coco Puffs, I'd always have the first bowl of Coco Puffs because we had a conection."Ryou explained

"Wow Ryou I never knew you were such a softy!"Ichigo and Zakuro said together.

"Errrmmmmm uhhhh... Shut up!"Ryou replied

Suddenly, loud trampling could be heard from a distance. Zakuro, Ichigo, and Ryou quickly turned their heads towards the sound.

**STUFF THAT I WANT TO TELL YOU**

ok ummmm yeah i have just relized that i cant type four chapters in one day... Like its not because im not a fast enough typer its just that im just... too lazy, well not really, i just dont really often get the " I want to type four chapters in one day kinda feeling mmm kay. Like i'll type one a day but not four mmm kay, mmm kay. Oh yeah i forgot! thanks for the reviews and thanks **misha12** for putting my story on your alert thing **PLEASE SEND REVIEWS** AND DONT FOR GET TO WISH kin#... A GOOD TRIP MMM KAY!!!! just call her **RENEE / ZAKURO)**


	5. Chapter 5

RYOU GOES SHOPPING

Zakuro and Ichigo turned around to see a giant angry mob of people that have been hypnotized by wal-marts outrageous deals and low prices. Ryou hadn't realized that the mob was swarming closer and closer Ryou was trying out earplugs so he wouldn't be able to hear Pudding's loud screeches when he gets back to the cafe. Ichigo and Zakuro leaped on top of a near by shelf to doge the mob

"Shouldn't we grab Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Nahhh he never goes through the kind of pain we do while fighting the Cynaclons, while we're breaking our butts off hes just sitting there at the cafe sipping on a warm cup of tea!"Zakuro answered.

"Hey yeah! That bitch!" Ichigo agreed.

STUFF I WANT TO TELL YOU  
hey wow ha ha wrote this chapter during class Shhhhh don't tell my teacher um ya i know its been awhile i guess i never got around to it ' uh i have a photo essay i need to do anyone know what i can do it on not like an anime though cause i have to take pictures of it something out there so if you have an ideas go ahead and tell me in a review ok um there's really nothing to say i guess i could tell you about highlights that happened in this whole time  
Kin# had a great safe trip and well she cant believe i ask u guys to say that and erm i got a boyfriend yeah hes nice um mid as well not go on uhhh i finally have a life goal and its to be Famous! ha ha see u at the Grammys!


	6. Chapter 6

RYOU GOES SHOPPING

The evil smiley guy came out of no where.

"AHHHHH who are you?!" Ichigo and Zakuro said together.

"Duhhh I'm that smiley face in every wal-mart commercial! ...And one day, just one day ill have complete and utter control over the world and cause a series of catastrophic events mwa he aha ha aha aha ah aha aha!" the smiley face said to him self

"hmmm what was that?" Zakuro questioned

"oh nothing i just coughed." the smiley face replied

"oh well i guess i never really noticed you Mr. Smiley face! So shut up!" ichigo snapped

Zakuro stared deep into the smiley faces eyes"

"What about my sexy smile!" the smiley face argued

"How bout no." Ichigo said plainly while flipping her hair to the side.

"well i don't know about that Ichigo... mmm Yummy." Zakuro mumbled and stared at the smiley face and bit her lower lip.

STUFF I WANT TO TELL U

woo what will happen next! ha ha wrote this one in class too it was real fun just writing these while my teacher was talking about our photo essay uhhh well even if u just read this story and u have no comment just review saying i read this story and tell me if u liked it or didn't and if you don't know just say i read your story


End file.
